1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with the present inventive concept relate to a head assembly for a chip mounter, and more particularly, to a head assembly for a chip mounter capable of recognizing presence of an electronic component sucked by a nozzle, posture of the electronic component, and a distance between the nozzle and a mounting position of a printed circuit board (PCB) on which the electronic component is mounted.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a chip mounter is an apparatus for mounting components such as a semiconductor package, etc., on a PCB. In recent times, the PCB has high performance, and thus, electronic components mounted on the PCB also have high performance.
Therefore, the number of output pins mounted on the PCB increases, and thus, intervals between the output pins further decrease.
For this reason, before mounting an electronic component on the PCB, the electronic component must be precisely positioned to be accurately mounted on the PCB.
In order to precisely mount the electronic component on a predetermined position, a suction state and a center position of the component must be precisely determined before the component supplied from a component supplier is mounted on the PCB. For this purpose, a component recognition apparatus is used.
A related art component recognition apparatus installed at a chip mounter determines an X-Y position of an electronic component 50 using a lower surface image of the electronic component 50 as shown in FIG. 1, and measures a posture or alignment and a height of the electronic component 50 using side surface images of the electronic component 50. That is, as illustrated in FIG. 1, in order to obtain side and lower surface images of the electronic component 50, two cameras 61 and 62 are disposed parallel to each other. A reference numeral 90 designates a nozzle, and a reference numeral 63 designates a mirror.
Although not shown, another related art component recognition apparatus projects a laser beam onto a PCB and introduces an image thereof into a sensor to measure a height of the PCB.
That is, in a related art, while one apparatus having the two cameras 61 and 62 as shown in FIG. 1 is required to recognize lower and side surface images of the electronic component 50, an additional apparatus is also required to measure the height of the PCB using a separate sensor.
In addition, since the position of the electronic component and a projected point of the laser beam are different from each other, it is difficult to precisely measure the height of the PCB at a position on which the electronic component is mounted.